Treated Like A Child
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange decides to act a child of herself. Severus Snape will not put up with her antics and gives her something to help her act her own age. Contains spanking of an adult. Don't like? Then don't read. Rated T for language.


**Treated Just Like A Child**

**I had another Canon-OC(not ship) Harry Potter spanking work, but this idea just shined strongly in my mind I just had to plaster it and share it lol. Bellatrix is such a child, crazy and I can't stand her. So it's up to Snape to give her a little something to make her behave more like her age, she's ten years older than the man, but seems younger than him. And remember, don't like, then don't read.**

**Without further ado, here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, series belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Bellatrix was rummaging through the small local Snape had been in, even when after he had told her not to touch things that did not belong to her yet of course the mad witch did what she wanted and when whe wanted it, looking around the place with many articles in, she grabbed about many of them, eventually crashing a whole shelf from abover her and all items were shattered on the ground, doing a mess in there.

"Didn't I told you...to not...touch anything, Bella?" Behind her a dry cold voice sounded. Snape had retuned and was none to pleased with the mess in the round. He fixed the older witch with a cold glare, meaning for her to explain herself for having done the mess there.

"Eesh, those are just items. You can easily regenerate them." Without even caring, Bellatrix said uninterested, much to Snape's annoyance. He couldn't stand her and her childish behavior was the thing he loathed the most.

"Well, alright. Fine. You just made me think, that you indeed need to be taught a lesson." Snape quickly grabbed his wand and disarmed the older witch, and she was shocked and spooked.

"Hey what gives-" She had no time to even think about, she was yanked with magic forward and dropped neatly over Severus Snape's knees while facing the floor and having her rump up and defenseless to the younger wizard. "What in the Hell's name do you think you're doing, Severus?!"

"Treating you like you deserve. A child. Since apparently you are one. You should be even more mature, older by only ten years Bella, and see? A complete brat." Snape finised and raised his hand up, smacking Bellatrix's rump full force, earning a yelp from said witch.

"SEVERUS YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO BE DOING THIS-OUCH!" Before screeching at him her full sentence, Snape had smacked her butt again the same force and kept repeating the same action, staying completely silent.

"You big ass-!"

"Keep using that foul language, and you will find yourself with a bar of soap washing up your dirty mouth." Snape said coldly, spanking the butt before him many more times, faster and folded up her dark dress up and lowered her panties, now assaulting her bare bottom, earning more yelps from the now defenseless witch.

"STOP YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

**SMACK!**

The smack was it all, Bellatrix errupted into a horrid wailing and sobbing.

"Crying already? What a shame, thought you were a strong wizard, guess I was wrong." Snape sneered and kept bring down his calloused hand down on the now fiercely red rump that he was spanking. Bellatrix wailed, completely useless, her wand was currently owned by her spanker. She felt her behind af it was in flames, yet Snape had a long away to go ahead. He removed his black shoe and started spanking her with it.

"No, no no...stop it stop it stop it!" In tears, the crying witch bawled like a baby and Snape scoffed, smacking his shoe full force down onto her butt.

"I will stop until I deem you learn your lesson, Bellatrix Lestrange." He said coldly and just spanked and spanked and spanked her without any single ounce of mercy. It wasn't the first time he had to drive someone over his knees, he's been in this situation, countless of times, but with the students only. This was his very first time spanking an adult, though this wasn't an adult. Was a womanchild, doing what she wanted when clearly, she wasn't in her own place. Snape did not care if she did this constantly in the Malfoy Manor, but this was his own place and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"ASSHOLE!"

"You stop, using foul language, Bella!" Snape smacked his shoe on her sitspots, before casting up a soap bar and forced inside Bellatrix's mouth, he never used foul langauge, he didn't tolerate any student calling him things using that language, it was usually him washing off the kid's mouth and smacking their backside for a good five minutes, then corner time. He did comfort after a spanking and would comfort Bellatrix, no doubt. He learned that comfort was just as important as the punishment itself.

Bellatrix had ceased to her struggles, now having the soap bar in her mouth, tears were falling like cascades to the ground, her sobs were pitiful and she already was broken. Snape decided it was time for the last part of the punishment.

"Are you going to keep behaving like a petulent brat, Bellatrix Lestrange?" He grabbed the bar out of her mouth and tossed it across the room. Bellatirx shook her head crying. Snape smacked her under curves, tilting his head.

"Verbal responses, only young lady!" And he delivered a sharp smack.

"Y-yes yes! I-I will! S-Severus, stop please, just s-sto-o-op!" She miserably wailed, ultimately upset at being called a 'young lady' but now was when she realized, that she indeed had behaved like a child by breaking those items and being snarky when Snape had inquired her. If she hadn't spouted out that comment, this would've been a different story with Snape only making her clean her mess up without magic.

"Fifteen more, Bella. You are doing a good job taking it." He praised her because in fact she hadn't tried to flip him off and escape. He tilted her backside a little, and went full force on her sitspots and Bella howled in agony.

Snape stopped spanking her completely. He stood her up and guided her to a corner in the small room. "Stay here and calm down, I'll call you out later." The witch was feeling very humilated, she had her dress tied to her waist, her panties right down and her hot red glowing backside on the spot and she was ordered her hands on her head, not rubbing or it'd be an extra swat, so she sobbed and cried all the while in the corner.

Snape grabbed a broom and started sweeping the mess, he could easily regenerate all the mess in seconds with his magic, like Bellatrix just told him but he deemed a waste of magic, he wasn't lazy or just completely depended on his magic, like many other wizards did. He shook his head and sighed, wasting his time with that woman, when he could have been enjoying his free time, but things were how they were, chaos happened and now he was just fixing the mess someone else did, he picked Lily's picture from the floor and rubbed the dust and broken glass off it, staring at _his Lily._

_Lily, if only things didn't end like this, and I could have you in my_ arms...

Snape thought in silence, a sad sort of smile coming into his features, he turned and quickly placed the picture behind his upper shelf, turning to the door.

"Yes?"

Narcissa opened the door and gasped at seeing her oldest sister crying and facing the wall, with a hot red bum and her hands on her head. Snape quickly blocked her sight, so Bellatix didn't have to get humilated further.

"She acted a child and I took care of her. I'll be giving corner time." Snape explained to Narcissa, nodding. Narcissa nodded and decided to come later. Snape closed the door and locked it, turning to see the time in the sand clock. A good 25 minutes had passed and Bellatrix was still standing there, sobbing with tears falling like cascades.

"You can leave the corner now, Bella." Snape spoked with smooth tone beckoning her, so he could now comfort her like he had with those kids he'd punished in the past.

Bellatrix slowly turned and shuffled over to the younger man, tear-soaked and her panties right at her toes and she sobbed. She thought Snape would just said something cold at her and give her another swat, she had already braced herself for that but to her utter shock, she was embraced by the man who had just spanked her.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe. It is all right now." He soothed, rubbing her back. All anger, impatience and cold nature vanished and Bellatrix burst into tears again, clutching the man and sobbing in his chest, like a little girl scared of thunder and crying in her father's chest for comfort. Snape gently held her close and lightly swiped them from side to side, staying silent. He was showing the eldest witch, she was forgiven and that no more spanking would happen as long as she didn't act bratty again.

Bellatrix all but sobbed in his chest, trembling in pain. Snape gently lifted up her panties and fixed her dress. The woman flinched and stamped her feet at the fabric of her panties grazing her sore sensitive bottom.

"I..I'm...sorry... Severus... I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Shh," he soothed, rubbing her back, not sounding cold for once but very comforting. That was how he usually turned when he was comforting someone, no signs of anger, that was how the person after receiving the punishment understood they were not in trouble anymore and who punished them wasn't mad anymore, that was what Bella needed to hear, the sincere serene words of Snape to tell her, she no longer was in trouble.

"Now," Snape turned to look at her. "I hope that we don't repeat this incident, I would not wish to have you across my lap again." He gently brushed away the tears from the woman's face.

"Yes, Severus."

"Good, now, go to lay down somewhere, rest does good after a butt thrashing." He let go of her with a nod and went to sit on the chair he previously was while reading a paper. Bellatrix glared at him.

_Bold of you, Severus Tobias Snape to give me such a childish treatment. Well, let's see if I don't end up returning you the favor._


End file.
